greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
James Remar
James Remar played James Evans in season ten of Grey's Anatomy. He also played Dr. Gibson in the season four Private Practice episode Playing God. Career Filmography *''Altar Rock'' (2019) *''Once Upon a Time in Hollywood'' (2019) *''All You Every Wished For'' (2019) *''Speed Kills'' (2018) *''Feed'' (2016) *''The Saint'' (2017) *''Can't Buy My Love'' (2017) *''The Night Watchman'' (2017) *''USS Indianapolis: Men of Courage'' (2016) *''The Dog Lover'' (2016) *''Decommissioned'' (2016) *''Papa Hemingway in Cuba'' (2015) *''Unnatural'' (2015) *''The Blackcoat's Daughter'' (2015) *''Lap Dance'' (2014) *''Eden'' (2014) *''Persecuted'' (2014) *''Hatfields & McCoys'' (2013) *''Horns'' (2013) *''Django Unchained'' (2012) *''Transformers: The Ride - 3D'' (2011) *''All Superheroes Must Die'' (2011) *''Arena'' (2011) *''Setup'' (2011) *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (2011) *''X-Men: First Class'' (2011) *''The FP'' (2011) *''RED'' (2010) *''Gun'' (2010) *''The Christmas Hope'' (2009) *''Endless Bummer'' (2009) *''2B'' (2009) *''The Unborn'' (2009) *''Pineapple Express'' (2008) *''Sharpshooter'' (2007) *''Ratatouille'' (2007) *''Blade: Trinity'' (2004) *''Meltdown'' (2004) *''Ike: Countdown to D-Day'' (2004) *''The Survivors Club'' (2004) *''The Girl Next Door'' (2004) *''Duplex'' (2003) *''2 Fast 2 Furious'' (2003) *''Betrayal'' (2003) *''Fear X'' (2003) *''Down with the Joneses'' (2003) *''Guardian'' (2001) *''Dying on the Edge'' (2001) *''Guilty as Charged'' (2000) *''What Lies Beneath'' (2000) *''Blowback'' (2000) *''Double Frame'' (2000) *''Rites of Passage'' (1999) *''Born Bad'' (1999) *''D.R.E.A.M. Team'' (1999) *''Psycho'' (1998) *''Inferno'' (1998) *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' (1997) *''Robo Warriors'' (1997) *''Cutty Whitman'' (1996) *''The Phantom'' (1996) *''The Quest'' (1996) *''One Good Turn'' (1996) *''Wild Bill'' (1995) *''Judge Dredd'' (1995) *''Across the Moon'' (1995) *''Boys on the Side'' (1995) *''The Surgeon'' (1995) *''Miracle on 34th Street'' (1994) *''Renaissance Man'' (1994) *''Confessions of a Hitman'' (1994) *''Blink'' (1994) *''Fatal Instinct'' (1993) *''The Tigress'' (1992) *''Indecency'' (1992) *''Strangers'' (1992) *''Brotherhood of the Gun'' (1991) *''Wedlock'' (1991) *''White Fang'' (1991) *''Night Visions'' (1990) *''Tales from the Darkside: The Movie'' (1990) *''Kojak: None So Blind'' (1990) *''Desperado: The Outlaw Wars'' (1989) *''Drugstore Cowboy'' (1989) *''Silence Like Glass'' (1989) *''The Dream Team'' (1989) *''Rent-a-Cop'' (1987) *''Quiet Cool'' (1986) *''Band of the Hand'' (1986) *''The Clan of the Cave Bear'' (1986) *''The Cotton Club'' (1984) *''The Mystic Warrior'' (1984) *''48 Hrs.'' (1982) *''Partners'' (1982) *''Windwalker'' (1981) *''The Long Riders'' (1980) *''Cruising'' (1980) *''The Warriors'' (1979) *''Blond Poison'' (1979) *''On the Yard'' (1978) Television *''City on a Hill'' (2019) *''Animal Kingdom'' (2019) *''Black Lightning'' (2018-2019) *''Magnum P.I.'' (2018) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2017-2018) *''The Path'' (2017-2018) *''Gotham'' (2017) *''Code Black'' (2016-2017) *''American Dad!'' (2016) *''Motive'' (2016) *''The Shannara Chronicles'' (2016) *''State of Affairs'' (2014-2015) *''The Legend of Korra'' (2013-2014) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2014) *''Wilfred'' (2013-2014) *''From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series'' (2014) *''Beware the Batman'' (2013-2014) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2013-2014) *''State of Affairs'' (2014) *''Dexter'' (2006-2013) *''Newsreaders'' (2013) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2011-2012) *''Pound Puppies'' (2011) *''Young Justice'' (2011) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2011) *''Human Target'' (2011) *''Private Practice'' (2010) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2009-2010) *''The Vampire Diaries'' (2010) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2009-2010) *''Flashforward'' (2010) *''Numb3rs'' (2010) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2009) *''Criminal Minds'' (2009) *''The Unit'' (2009) *''Eli Stone'' (2008) *''The Batman'' (2006-2008) *''Jericho'' (2006-2007) *''Thief (mini-series)'' (2006) *''CSI: Miami'' (2006) *''Justice League'' (2001-2006) *''North Shore'' (2004-2005) *''Battlestar Galactica'' (2005) *''The Grid'' (2004) *''Sex and the City'' (2001-2004) *''Without a Trace'' (2003) *''Peacemakers'' (2003) *''Third Watch'' (2002) *''The Twilight Zone'' (2002) *''The X-Files'' (2001) *''Strong Medicine'' (2001) *''The Huntress'' (2000-2001) *''7th Heaven'' (2001) *''Nash Bridges'' (2001) *''18 Wheels of Justice'' (2000) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (1999) *''Total Security'' (1997) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1991) *''Session Man (short)'' (1991) *''Crime Story'' (1987) *''Deadly Nightmares'' (1987) *''The Equalizer'' (1987) *''Miami Vice'' (1985) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1981) External Links * * fr:James Remar Category:Actors